Elementals Beginnings
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: Takami was in the Bao gu Orphanage for ten years, this story is about him, Ryo and Skyler living in Bao Gu. Please no flames i hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Omega: I don't own KFP only Takami, Skyler, and Ryo and their abilities alright enjoy.**

**PS. Takami is five years old, Skyler is five years old, and Ryo is six years old.**

**Ch. 1 **

At the Bao Gu orphanage is a place where children could get adopted and find parents, and a lovely home. Bao Gu was once home to the very young master Tigress how lived there alone from everyone else. She hated being there because no one cared about her and feared her, until master Shifu visited her.

He taught her how to control her strength and anger, well mostly. When she learned to control herself, she became friends with the small children. After that most of the children found homes and Tigress was alone again, until Shifu came back and took her in as his student and daughter.

Years went by and Bao gu was well again, but one night changed it all. A young white tigress and her baby Bengal tiger escaped from her evil husband and at the door step of Bao Gu. She placed the young child on door step. She knocked on the door quickly then took a few steps backward then walked back to the child looking into his eyes.

"I love you, please be safe" She told the wake five year old giving him a fire sword.

"Do you really have to go"? The child asked tiredly and was covered in a blanket cover.

"Yes, my son, your father won't stop until he finds you. He won't come here, goodbye my son, use your abilities responsibly we'll meet again soon" She said giving him a note and walking back into some close by bushes and hiding in them and watch. The doors opened and a sheep was standing in front of the small boy. The boy gave her the note and she read it he was wearing a red shirt and black shorts.

_Dear: Caretaker_

_Please this boy is in mortal danger by his father, please allow this child to stay here. I can no longer protect him. His name is Takami Skyfang from the village of fire and he has the abiliy of fire himself, please care for him._

_Sincerely, his mother_

Ms. Fay finished reading the letter and the child was alright asleep. She picked the child up and took him in the Bao Gu orphanage.

**The Sleeping Dorms **

Ms. Fay walked in the sleeping dorms and found an empty room for Takami. It was the same room Tigress used it be in and it was very clean for someone how haven't been in for a while.

Takami woke back up and was just looking inside but them some kids came out of their rooms to see what's going on. They saw Takami and he just waved and they went back to their rooms fearfully. He ignored their feared responses and walked inside his new room.

"I guess this is my new home, I wonder if my mother will come back for me" he though sitting on his bed. In the next door a gray wolf was laying down on his bed.

"Sounds like I have a new next roommate" the young wolf said getting off of his bed and walking over to the next door room. He had a blue shirt and white pants on and had spiky hair that resembles a short mohawk. He opened the door and immediately Takami grabbed his sword and pointed it at the gray wolf.

"Wow man, I'm not here to fight. I just here to welcome you man that's all" the wolf panicked. Takami lowered his sword to his side and just starred.

"Whew, that was close. Nice sword by the way, the names Ryo Mercer, I'm also six years old, and you are"? Ryo introduces.

"Nice to meet you Ryo, my name is Takami Skyfang and I'm five" He said. Takami's tail was literally on fire without him knowing and Ryo spotted it.

"Hey man your tail on fire"! He yelled. Takami just turned around and noticed that his tail was on fire.

"Don't worry that happens," He said simply putting it out.

"What do you mean by that"? Ryo asked.

"I have the ability of fire" he explained.

"You do, so you have elemental abilities"? He asked.

"Yeah, but I can't really control it completely though" he told him.

"Oh, well that's cool, I have powers too, I can control and blend in darkness" Ryo said showing him. Takami was very much surprises of it and did the same.

"So, when and how long have you been here"? Takami asked.

"I been here for about year now, and that's all. All I remember is that I hit my head as a baby on a big rock from a long fall and that it; I don't really remember anything before that. People say that that I was lucky I survived." He explained.

"So you hit you head on a bolder and have memory loss as a baby, that must have been rough" Takami pointed out.

"Yeah, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, good night" said walking out going back to his room next door. Takami putted his sword back on the wall and lay back on the bed. He then pulled out a picture out of his mother; his father was also in it but was cut out. He putted the picture back in his back pocket then slowly started going to sleep.

**Okay , that's the first chapter of the story, I hope you like it. Please R&R Alright peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Omega: I don't own KFP only Takami, Skyler, and Ryo and their abilities alright enjoy.**

**PS. Takami is five years old, Skyler is five years old, and Ryo is six years old.**

Ch. 2 Elemental Bonds

It was the first day at being stuck in the Bao Gu Orphanage and Takami woke up very stiff. He noticed that his sword was flat on the ground, so he got up and placed it back on the corner of the wall in front of his bed. He opened his door and walked out of his room and heard noises of other kids.

All the rooms of the other kid's doors were opened excepted one. It was Ryo's room, Takami walked next door and opened it and sees the wolf lazily sleeping on top of the covers snoring loudly.

"So that's what that noise was in the middle of the night" Takami said quietly and scratching his head.

The young wolf slowly started waking up and his eyes were half opened but he could still see Takami standing in front of him.

"What's going on, is it time to wake up yet"? He said getting up from his bed.

"I think so" Takami replied. Out of nowhere there was a loud growling sound coming from Ryo. Takami moved back from fright thinking that he was growling at him, but notice it was Ryo's stomach.

Huh man, I'm starving", Ryo said running out of his room. Takami just stood there dumbfounded then walked to the noise that the kids where at. The sound was coming for the cafeteria.

**Cafeteria room**

Takami was now in the cafeteria room and was looking around and sees a lot of kids his age and older sitting at tables and some standing in the lunch line waiting to get their breakfast.

There was no sign of Ryo anywhere sitting down or in line.

Takami walked I line with the other kids standing behind them, then three guys about two to three years older than him shoved him back and got in front of him.

"Hey no cutting you jerks"! Takami yelled. They turned around and just looked at him. One of them where Hyena named Blaze, another one was a boar named Jase, and the leader was a black bull, Mikhail.

"Look what we have here, a new kid. Well why don't you get lost before you make me lose my temper would you kitten" the bull said turning back around. Takami was about to unshed his claws and claw the bull's eyes out then burn them, but he knew that would be bad for a first day of being in the Bao gu Orphanage. Takami simply poked the bull's back to ask nicely to ask him to move.

"Excuse me, I'll ask you again move now"! Takami asked with a nice but slightly angry tone. The bull turned around and looked at Takami full of anger.

"Hey twerp, do you know who I am"! He yelled. Everybody that was in the cafeteria was now watching Takami standing up to the biggest kid in the orphanage.

"Yeah I know who you are; you're just a big cow who is cutting in line and getting in my way"! Takami yelled back.

"You little brat, my name is Mikhail and these are my friends Jase and Blaze. Now I'll ask you one more time, get lost before I shall smite you with my fist" Mikhail threatens. Takami just stood there not moving an inch with a blank expression.

"That's it you little brat, grab him boys"! Mikhail ordered. Jase and Blaze ran up to Takami's left and right side holding him down to his knees.

Mikhail walked up to him and was getting ready to punch him. He raised his fist and aimed for Takami's face. Out of nowhere in a blink of a dark flash, Ryo was now standing in front of Takami and grab Mikhail's fist. As Mikhail laid eyes on the Ryo, he was shaking in fear as Ryo was holding his fist. Takami looked surprised that the gray wolf would go out of his way to help him. Jase and Blaze then let go of Takami and back away.

"Hey Takami, whats sup" Ryo said still holding Mikhail's hand and crushing it without knowing. All Takami did was stood up and starred. Mikhail whimpered in pain trying to not yell as Ryo was merely crushing in paw. He tried to get loose from Ryo's grasp but come not do so. He then fell to his knees. Takami was very surprised how a six years old wolf could be as strong as he is and use darkness flawlessly. Ryo then let go and walked forward and stood next to Takami facing Mikhail.

"Are you mess with my friend"? Ryo asked.

"He's one of your boys, I didn't know Ryo" The big ten year old bull said.

"Don't let me catch you messing with him again, understand"! Ryo told them.

"Yeah sure no problem" He answered.

"Good, I'll see you later T.K." Ryo said secretly walking back into the kitchen. Takami watched him leave, Mikhail, Jase, and Blaze then bumped into him and sent him a evil glare.

"I'll see you later, beast" Mikhail told him then walked away. Since he called him that, Takami had the sense to go and burn him but decided not to. Takami walked back in line and got his food then got to the very back of the cafeteria and sat alone at an empty table. He ate his food and thought about what Ryo said, he actually said that he was his friend. He then slightly smiled with his head down continuing to eat his food.

**10 minutes later**

Takami got threw eating and sees the other kids going outside to the play area. He got up for his seat and walked outside himself. Takami then sees then kids playing with a red rubber ball. The ball rolled over to him and the kids then sees Takami and the ball was right in front of him.

Takami saw this as an opportunity to make more friends like Ryo. He then picked up the ball wanted to throw it back but the ball was stuck in his claws and he could not get it off. The kids then started laughing at him. Takami's anger started growing and had to let it out.

"RAHH, SHUT UP" Takami roared. When he roared the few kids that's was laughing at him, they all froze in fear as they watch fire flow are him. Takami throw the ball away extended his right hand claws and showing his fangs. The kids then ran away and Takami realized what he did then shed his claws and then looked sad.

"I just wanted to play" he said softly with his head down. A few minutes went by and Takami saw some more kids about to play tag. Takami decide to start over and then walked over to them. The kids saw Takami and then allowed him to play. Takami was glad they let him play.

The rules say that whoever gets tagged there it, the person who was it was a small bunny and he was very fast too. All the kids scattered and this confused him so he went to the closes person and it was Takami how just stood there. He sort of understood the rules and chase after the other. It was kind of difficult since the fastest kids were mostly bunnies and the little piglet kids were no joke either.

Everybody took off as Takami started chasing after other kids on four. Some of the kids thought it was kind of unfair that he gets to be on fours but also noticed that he was kind of slow on fours so it didn't matter. There was a bunny in the middle of the area and was in Takami's sites. Takami was hiding in bushes and no seen him at all. Takami was slowly creep up too the bunny and the pounced on him with his claws unshed. Takami was on top of him with his claws on his arm and had no clue they were out. His claws didn't pierce throw the kid's arm but it did hurt as Takami pinned him down.

"Tagged, your it" Takami said happily. Takami looked down and saw that the bunny had pained expression on his face and Takami notice that his claws were out again. He got off of him then backed away slowly.

"I'm, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it" Takami told him. The then got up holding his arm and the other kids walked over to him.

"Hey, you really hurt him, you jerk" one kid said.

"You're just a freakish monster" another said.

"No he's a freakish **Beast" **a girl piglet said out loud. Takami just stood there looking at them beginning to cry then ran off away from everyone on a nearby swing and sat upon it with his head down thinking about what the other called him; A freak, a monster, the beast. He was beginning to believe them. As he sat on a swing, there was a yellow and white fox with wearing a orange vest and black pants and about the same age walking over to him. Some of the kids told her to stay away but she didn't listen and sat next to him.

"Hello my name is Skyler, what's your name" she asked. Takami looks up and sees her sitting down next to him on the swing.

"Takami" he answered.

"Takami, that's a nice name, Japanese right"? She asked again.

"I'm half". He answered.

"So, why are you sitting alone"? She asked once more.

"Most of the people here don't like me very much because of what I am and for my ability of fire, you should do the same" he told her.

"Why, I'm not scared of you" she said putting her paw on his shoulder.

"Why" he said confused.

"Because I have powers too, electricity" she said removing her paw and raised her left hand so he could see. Takami was amazed that Ryo, her, and himself all have abilities.

"That's cool, so how long have you been here"? He asked.

"This is my first day" She replied.

"Really, mine too" he said happily. All the kids were going back inside and the sun was beginning to set.

"It looks like its time to leave, let's go" she said walking with him. They were in the sleeping quarters and Takami's room was next to hers.

"I guess were next door neighbors" she said.

"Yeah and you and I are not the only ones, there's a wolf named Ryo who have's dark powers and is next door to me on the right and you on the left" He explained.

"And your in the middle, now we can be in your room together, all three of us" she said walking to her room.

"Yeah, goodnight Skyler" he said walking into his room and she did the same. Takami turned around and sees Ryo in his room looking at Takami's blade.

"Hey don't touch that"! He said taking it back from him.

"Oh uh, I'm sorry, I'm looking for something, but I can't find it" he explained.

"Okay, so uh, thanks for helping this morning" Takami said with an expressionless face but was grateful for his help.

"Hey, no problem T.K." he said walking over to the door and opening it.

"Hey, do you want to hang out tomorrow, there's someone I want you to meet" Takami told him.

"That fox girl Skyler, sure" he said happily.

"How did you know her name"? Takami asked.

"I heard that she just moved here by herself and have electrical abilities" he explained.

"Oh, well are you in"? Takami asked again.

"Sure, see you tomorrow T.K." he said walking back to his room. Takami set the blade back on the wall and laid back on the bed and under the covers and closed his eyes beginning to fall asleep thinking about the two canines.

"I have friends now, friends that understand" he thought as he completely went to sleep.

**That's the second chapter, I hope you liked it. Please R&R and tell me what you think, alright later. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omega: I don't own KFP only Takami, Skyler, and Ryo and their abilities alright enjoy.**

**PS. Takami is five years old, Skyler is five years old, and Ryo is six years old.**

Ch. 3 Blame game

It was a new day and Ryo, Skyler, and Takami were still resting in their rooms in bed. Few minutes went by and Skyler decide to wake up and went to Takami's room to wake him up. As she open Takami's door she sees him shaking and moving around sweating.

She calmly and carefully walked over to him so she wouldn't scare him awake, and wasn't sure what kind of sleeper he was. She softly patted his shoulder trying to wake him up but nothing work, so she went with the only thing that would work, shocking him awake.

She concentrated a small current of electricity and then poked him on his shocking him out of his bed and face forward on the ground. Takami got on his knees but it looked like the shock didn't really bother him much.

His fur was sticking out though, without him knowing. Skyler then started laughing at him and Takami looked at her confused. He then looked at his arms and sees his arm fur was sticking out and he went to a small mirror that was in his room and noticed that the fur on his face sticking out as well. Takami then looked at Skyler slightly annoyed then began to fix his fur.

After that shocking moment Takami and Skyler were now standing outside the walking over to Ryo's room. As usual as always Ryo was laying lazily on his bed snoring loudly again. Takami then rubbed the back of his head.

"Is he always like this"? She asked.

"I guess" he answered.

Seconds later Ryo immediately woken up out of his bed, got on his legs, and was holding his pants. Ryo then running out of the room and heading to the restroom to "go".

"Well, when you got to go, you got to go simple as that" Takami pointed out outside the restroom with Skyler.

"That was disturbing" she said.

**Outside with Mikhail and his gang**

Mikhail and his gang were basically the first ones up and wanted revenge on Takami of what happen the other day. Mikhail did not want be humiliated by someone younger than him. He and his friend were in the play area plotting what to do with Takami.

"Okay guys, what to do with tiger boy"? Mikhail asked with an evil looking grin on his face.

"I don't know" the Blaze said.

"It looks like Ryo and he are friends now" the boar stating.

"No chizz Jase, we know that" Mikhail said slapping him on the back of his head.

"I also noticed that he can control fire" he told him.

"And, what's your point"? Mikhail asked smugly.

"So, why don't we just burn something and blame it on him. He's the only person that has's that type of power here" He explained.

"That's brilliant, I'll just light something on fire, and the only person they'll think of is him, it's perfect, he'll probably might get kicked out as well. Let's get this plan on the way guys" Mikhail told them walking out.

**In the cafeteria with Takami **

Takami, Ryo, and Skyler were in the cafeteria and were in line to get their food. They sat at an empty table, mostly because no one wanted them to sit next to them out of fear or hatred. As they were eating Ryo pulled out three rapped up bean buns from his pocket and handed Takami and Skyler one each. Takami and Skyler were greatly confused and had to ask where he got them.

"Ryo, where did you get these"? Takami asked setting the bean bun on his tray.

"Form the back of the kitchen" He answered. Takami somewhat know for a fact that he had no business being back there and just took them without asking.

"Let me guess, you just took these, didn't you" Takami pointed out.

"You just took them"? Skyler said surprised.

"Yeah why" Ryo said simply.

"You're not supposed too, it's wrong" she said putting the bean bun back on his tray. Takami just watched the two wild canines go at it and continued eating along with the bean bun Ryo gave him.

"Okay, the reason I take food is because they don't allow me too in the morning okay" he confessed.

"But then why are here now"? Skyler asked standing up.

"Because of you guys, you're the only friends I have" he told them with his head down looking at his tray. When he said that it really caught her off guard and she sat back down slowly taking it all in that he thinks of them as friends.

"That's, that's real sweet of you Ryo. May I please, have the bean bun back" she asked softly. He gave it back to her and she happily accepted. Takami didn't show it but on the inside he was happy that they were friends. They then continued to eat the rest of their food.

**Inside the kitchen**

Mikhail, Jase, and Blaze snuck through the back door of the kitchen and was walking and looking around making sure the lunch ladies weren't around. The lunch ladies were gone and Mikhail signaled that the close was clear and they regrouped.

"Time to get this fire show on the road" Mikhail said pulling matches and a match out of his pockets and lit it and was about to throw it on the ground but was stopped by Blaze.

"Wait, what if this back fire's and we get caught, we'll get in trouble" he explained.

"The only person that will get in trouble is that Fire Freak Takami, now let's just do this" he said dropping the match on the floor. The fire then started moving around and the close by tables and counters were on fire. Mikhail didn't mean to make it go that far as he moved out of the flames way and made his way to the front door of the cafeteria were all the kids and adults were at.

**Cafeteria**

As the all the kids were in the cafeteria and Ryo and Skyler were having a conversation with each other, Takami had his head down on the table resting on his arm. Then Takami sensed fire somewhere before everyone else. Then there was black smoke coming from under the kitchen door. Seconds later Mikhail and his two friends came running out without anyone knowing and then started yelling fire.

All of the adults told all the kids to go outside for a fire drill and all the adults ran inside the kitchen to stop the fire, all the kids were outside but Takami, Ryo, and Skyler stayed inside the cafeteria. A few minutes went by and the adults couldn't put out and ran outside themselves with the kids.

They were unaware that Takami, Ryo, and Skyler were still in the cafeteria and they ran inside the kitchen.

**Inside the kitchen**

Takami and his two friends were now in the flaming kitchen and were trying to figure how to stop it. Skyler then remembered something about Takami and turned to him.

"Takami, can't you stop the fire"? She asked.

"No, I can only manipulate fire with the help of my sword, I can't control it **yet**"! He told them.

"Why don't you just use the flames you see right now in front of you"! Ryo said.

"That would only cause more fire, there's nothing I can do"! He told him. Takami then start started looking around then looked at the walls and see's a fire extinguisher on the wall.

Not only can Takami manipulate fire but is what others say; he's is fire proof and cannot get burned. Even thought Takami couldn't get burn his clothes is a different story so he jumped over the flames moving his way over to the extinguisher. He grabbed it and then sprayed it all over the place extinguishing the fire in the kitchen.

The fire was gone and Ryo and Skyler walked over to him and see's that his red shirt and gray pants had burnt barks on them. Takami panted the small loose flames and dirt marks off of himself. Just then the adults walked in and Mikhail and his gang walked in with them. Mikhail just got through telling them that Takami was the cause of the fire.

"See Ms. Fay, there's your proof right there, and he had companion" He told her pointing at them. Ms. Fay walked over to them and stood in front of Takami and Skyler and Ryo was shaking.

"Mr. Skyfang, Miss. Tifan, and Mercer, what were you three thinking, starting a fire is very dangerous. It could have gotten someone hurt or worst, what do you three have to…." She said but stopped. She was about to say more then spotted that there was a burnt arm band lying on the floor and she picketed it up and it said "Mikhail Rocks" on it. She then looked back at Mikhail and knew he was a troublemaker then walked over to him.

"Mr. Mikhail are you the cause if this?" she asked, Mikhail then tried to make up stuff and she continued her lecture. Takami was confused then turned to Ryo about Mikhail's name.

"Isn't that his first name"? Takami asked. Ryo was on the brink of laugh his tail off then leaned on his shoulder.

"No, wait for it" he said said holding his laughter in.

"You are in big trouble Siren"! She told him dragging him out along with his friends. Ryo was laughing his tail off rolling on the ground of Mikhail real name.

Takami and Skyler though that Ryo was just being immature and walked outside the kitchen and went on with the rest of their day. Ryo finally got off the ground and noticed that everyone was gone.

"Hey were did everybody go; Takami, Skyler, wait for me" he yelled running out the door.

**That's all for now, please R&R and tell me what you think alright later. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omega: I don't own KFP only Takami, Skyler, and Ryo and their abilities alright enjoy.**

**PS. Takami is five years old, Skyler is five years old, and Ryo is six years old.**

Ch. 4 The Alpha Wolf and the Vow

It was a another day in the Bao Gu Orphanage and a young wolf was waking up from his enjoyable sleep in bed. He then sat up and stretchered out his arms then got out of bed. He then walked to his mirror and fixed up his hair and fur then walked out of his room and went to the rest room to brush is small fangs.

After that he walked back to the sleeping quarters and knocked on Takami's door. Takami opened the door and greeted him in, Ryo bounced on his bed and sat down on it lazily messing up the made up bed.

"Ryo, don't bounce on the bed man, I just made it" He said walking over to the bed as Ryo moved out of the way. Takami made up his bed again and Ryo stood against the wall waiting on him to finish. Takami was the type of person that liked to make things prefect so it takes him a while to do things.

"Come on T.K, what's taking you so long bro" Ryo asked crossing his arms waiting on his friend to finish.

"Hey, you are the one who messed it up again, Ryo why don't you go and mess with Skyler or something" Takami told him. Ryo thought about it and decide to go see with Skyler.

He walked next door and knocked on her door, there was no answer so he just walked in. as he walked in he sees Skyler still sleeping peacefully in her bed. He then just starred at her for a second then stood in front of her. He snapped out of his trace then shucked on her shoulder to wake her up.

She finally woke up from her blissful sleep then sees Ryo standing beside her. She sat up then got up and she was wearing a violet sleeping gown.

"Ryo, what are you doing in here" she asked softly and rubbing her eyes sitting down.

"I was bored" he simply said sitting beside her.

"Well can you step out for a sec, I need to change my clothes" told him.

"Okay" he said stepping out of the room and closing the door. He waited on fours outside between the two rooms waiting on either door to open up. Ryo then got up then walked outside tired of waiting on the two to come out. He walked outside and went into the play area and sat on the swing set.

Few minutes went by and then he sees Ms. Fay walking with a brown furred wolf walking by. All Ryo did was tilt his head like a confused dog and then fallowed them. He fallows them to the door of the office then they closed the door. Ryo then walked away and went back to go see Skyler and Takami.

Both Takami and Skyler came out of their rooms at the same time then sees Ryo running to them. He then stopped in front of them out of breath panting then stood up straight.

"Guys, there's a new kid in the orphanage" he told them. Skyler then "facepawed" and Takami just shucked his head then looked back at him.

"Ryo, we already knew there was going to be a new kid" Takami told him. Ryo just blinked at him dumbfounded.

"How did you know? He asked crossing his arms annoyed.

"We met him the other day" Takami assured.

"Yeah he seemed nice" Skyler said.

"Well why am I'm the last to know" Ryo yelled waving his arms around.

"We tried telling you but you weren't listening" Skyler exclaimed.

Takami decide to stay out of the two canines little yelling spree and walked off to go see the kid that he already knew.

**Play ground area**

Takami walked outside to the playground area and sees the new wolf that was sitting on the swing set. He walked over to him then waved and he waved back. The brown wolf had only

"Hey Takami, what's sup" he said sitting on the swing set.

"Hey Markus" he said sitting on the swing set with him.

As the talked Ryo was walking by and sees the two of them talking to each other. Ryo really didn't like it that much so he made his way over them to purposely interrupt them. He rushed his way over to them and stood between them.

"Hey Takami, how's it going, and who's this" Ryo said not caring at all.

"Ryo, this is Markus Chang, he's six years old and he said that he's an, Alpha" Takami introduced to him.

"You're an Alpha, well I'm an Omega" Ryo said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get Skyler I'll be right back" Takami said walking away looking for the vixen. The two wolves nodded and Ryo turned his sites back to Markus.

"So, where did you come from" Ryo said as nice as possible.

"Shut up dog"! Markus said rudely at Ryo. Ryo turned his head from left to right to see who he was talking to.

"Were you talking to, me"? Ryo said surprised pointing at himself. The brown wolf nodded and giving Ryo an angry look. Ryo just stood there looking at him surprised. Takami returned with Skyler beside him and they stopped in beside Markus.

"Hey Markus" Skyler said cheerfully. Takami then looked at Ryo, seeing that he had a surprised look on his face. Ryo then went from surprised to pure rage.

"Ryo, are you okay"? Takami whispered to the now anger wolf. Ryo just shucked his head to tell him nothing's wrong.

"Guys lets go get breakfast" Skyler told them. The three boys then agreed and started walking to

**The cafeteria**

Takami, Ryo, Skyler, and Markus walked into the loud cafeteria with the other kids. Ryo was angrily eyeing Markus.

"Ryo, Markus, you two can go ahead and sit at the table" Skyler told them and she and Takami walked to the severing line to get their food. Ryo and sat at the table away from everyone and Ryo sat on the other side of the table, so he wouldn't have to sit next to him. Markus sat on the other side and was just smiling at him making Ryo even more anger with him.

"What's the prob, dog" Markus said making fun of him.

"Now listen jerk, you think just because you came here you could just take my place. Takami and Skyler are my best friends"! Ryo said softly and angrily so no one could hear him and draw attention to others.

"Yeah try 'were', Takami and Skyler are going to be with me and there's nothing you could do to stop me, you low rate loser" Markus said rudely and smiling. Ryo was now engulfed by dark aura and was now filled with hatred showing his small fangs in his mouth.

"When I get my hands on you I'll…"Ryo said but was interrupted.

"You'll what"? He asked smugly.

"I'll kick your butt so hard you'll see the equator of the earth" Ryo said standing up from his seat.

"If you do that Skyler and Takami wouldn't " Markus pointed out. Ryo then thought about it and knew it was inevitable and he did have a point that Takami and Skyler wouldn't like it if he harmed Markus.

"I hope you know your blood type because you're going to need someone to help you when I'm done with you" Ryo said sitting back down.

"Oh you can't do anything to me Omega, and if you do Takami and Skyler will hate you. There's nothing you can do" Markus said smiling. Takami and Skyler returned to the table and sat at the table with the two wolves.

"Here you go Ryo, your favorite sweet tea" Skyler said handing cup to him. Ryo grabbed it and squeezed it and it burst all over the table. Ryo was still starring at Markus filled angrily.

"Takami, can it talk to you for a sec in your room, please" Ryo asked.

"Sure, lets go" Takami said walking with him.

**Takami's room**

Takami and Ryo were standing outside the door and Ryo was trying to tell Takami what Markus told him. Takami then started getting confused and kept asking Ryo to repeat and listen to what he was saying.

"Takami, I'm trying to tell you that he's trying to get rid of me" Ryo exclaimed.

"Ryo, why would Markus do that, I just don't believe that at all" Takami said crossing his arms not seeing why Ryo was acting like this.

"Huh, it's because he what's to get rid of me and be friends with you and Skyler, and he knows that if I attack him it'll make me look like a jerk. Come on T.K you have to believe me" Ryo begged.

"Okay Ryo, tell me why and I'll keep an eye on him" Takami asked.

"Okay listen closely, I'm going to tell you about wolves, here it goes. An omega's can be male or female that occupies the lowest position in a pack. These wolves often play the role of the scapegoat. They can be male or female, at least yearlings and often older, or my age do not feel the pressures of the hierarchy until we are older.

Traditionally, there are alpha, beta, and omega wolves. The alphas are at the top, betas in the middle, and omegas at the bottom of the pecking order. The rest of the pack picks on omegas. The omega's role is more savaging and maybe even babysit younger kid in captive packs where that individual wolf cannot disperse and is forced to live with the pack" Ryo explained.

"So, when an Omega joins a pack mostly full of Alpha wolves, they can't get out," Takami exclaimed.

"Yes, and we get beaten up for even being an Omega, now since Markus is here he's trying to get rid of me or trying to make my life miserable" Ryo said putting his head down. Takami then though about it and never thought that most wolves hated each other. He then looked at Ryo and sees that he had a miserable look on his face.

"That's a lot to now Ryo, okay I'll keep an eye on Markus. I'll have to see for myself if he's as nice as he claims to be, okay"? Takami told him. Ryo then nodded and then looked back up at Takami.

"I'll get Skyler and we'll hide somewhere nearby and we'll see how he acts around you" Takami exclaimed walking back with him to the cafeteria.

**The cafeteria**

Takami and Ryo walked back into the cafeteria and still see's Markus and Skyler sitting at the table. Takami and Ryo then walked back to the table.

"Hey Skyler, I have to talk to you for a sec, alone" Takami asked her. She then got out of her seat and they both walked away somewhere nearby.

"Humph, so what did you and Takami talked about"? He said smugly.

"Oh nothing just telling Takami how much of a total fake and jerk you are, nothing special" Ryo admitted.

"Oh stop acting stupid Omega, if you touch me or so much as insult me again, i'll tell Takami and Skyler and then they'll be against you. Takami and Skyler are with me now, get used to it mutt!" Markus exclaimed. As Takami heard this, he couldn't believe at first, but then started thing back of what Ryo told him. He then realized that Ryo was right, Markus was acting differently around Ryo and Takami didn't like it one bit. Skyler saw this too and for some reason left somewhere for some reason. Takami then walked over to the two wolves and stood behind Markus.

"So you were trying to get rid of Ryo!" Takami yelled.

"Takami, I was huh…." Markus stuttered.

"I was just only. Okay we are friends now and you can't have two best friends that are wolves" Markus said trying to change the subject at first.

"No, I only have one wolf best friend and his name is Ryo and the Fox is named Skyler and their both my best friend!" Takami yelled proudly. Ryo was really taken back of what Takami said about him and Skyler and was glad he walked into the tiger's room.

"Well, that's okay, I don't need any of you guys, your just a bunch of freaks with powers" Markus said.

"Can it kick his butt to the nearest hospital now?" Ryo asked. Markus then started moving back slightly frighten.

"No he's not worth it" Takami said. A few seconds later Skyler came back with Ms. Fay behind here and Skyler had a sinister simile on her face and stood beside Ryo.

"Markus Chang, this came for you, it said they made a mistake, you were supposed to be in the Bao Gu Juvenile area" Ms. Fay said.

"What but wasn't …" He said confused and Ms. Fay grabbed his hand pulling him to the door, Markus then looked back at Ryo and Skyler, and all Skyler did was wave. Markus was now furious with both Ryo and Skyler now.

"You'll pay Mutt and you too fox, you wouldn't see the last of me. I'll get you one day and that stupid pyro tiger too *laughs evilly* then started chucking on his own spit as they both turned the corner.

"Well that's done, I knew he was up too no good" Skyler said proudly.

"How, you were acting nice around him, how could you possible know he was bad?" Ryo exclaimed.

"I already know about the rivalry between Omega's and Alpha's and all the others ranting. I kept a close eye on him too. I saw that he was getting in your face when Takami and I were walking away and when we went to the cafeteria I saw that Ryo was covered with dark shades around him and you told me that you don't do that for no reason, only when he upset ,mad, or was a reflex. I then started pulling the pieces and strings together and figured that he was messing and insulting you and said he was going to frame you" Skyler explained.

"Wow Sky, you really know a lot about wolves" Ryo said surprised.

"So let me guess, you had something to do with sending Markus to Juvenile area" Takami said crossing his arms.

"Maybe, no one messes with one of my friends" Skyler said hugging them both and got into a group hug.

"_Wonder how Markus feels when he gets in the place"_ Ryo thought.

**4 hours later in Bao Gu kid Juvenile hall**

Markus finally made it to the juvenile hall and was put in a cell. He then walked into a corner and sat down.

"_Ryo this won't be the last time you'll see me, I'll get you and your stupid friends too one day and when we meet again I vow to destroy everything you love in this world you mutt"_ Markus thought. Soon there was a guard with a trap of food and slid it inside.

"Hey kid dinner time, you better eat up because you're going to have a long tomorrow and for the next ten years" He said sliding the gate closed.

"WHAT, TEN YEAR. You'll pay Ryo, you'll pay!" He yelled.

**Bao Gu Orphanage**

Ryo was walking through the sleeping hall and was walking to Takami's room. He knocked on him door and Takami said it was alright to come in. He opened the slide door and sees that Takami was packing his stuff.

"Takami, what are you doing"? Ryo asked looking around the room seeing that it was now empty with only a bed.

"I'm moving to a different room" He answered.

"Why T.K"? He asked again.

"Because of all the negativity here. Everyone on the second day already hates me, the bully who's name will not be mention tried to frame me by burning the kitchen, and top of all this I know I'm never getting adopted so what's the point" Takami told him putting all his stuff into a bag and putting it on his back.

"Well if you want, there this abandon room that's away from everyone's for a few years, and I go there when I want to be alone. You can live there if you want" Ryo said.

"Okay show me the way" Takami said wanting to see the room. Ryo then showed Takami the room that was away from everyone and it was sort of a poor set.

"Sorry it's not much but, you know Tigress right, well this used to be her room" Ryo explained.

"Really this is her room, this room is okay it just needs a little remaking that's all" Takami said sitting on the bed and taking out his stuff.

"Man, I wish I could meet Crane and Viper, they seem really nice, and who's your favorite Takami"? Ryo asked.

"I guess Tigress, I don't know but I wish that *Sigh* never mind" Takami told him.

"Come on, what is it"? Ryo begged now sitting on the bed.

"I want to join the Jade Palace one day, claim the name Phoenix Warrior, if I lived there maybe I would be happy but that's not going to happen. I'll only make a fool of myself; she and the others would probably hate me too." Takami said then setting his sword on the wall.

"Hey don't worry about it, you got me. I'll always be with you because we're friends and friend's sticks together" Ryo told him. After that there was a knock on the door. Ryo jumped off the bed and opened the door and sees Skyler. He moved to the side and she walked inside.

"Wow this place is a mess, why are you guys in here" She asked.

"This is going to be my new room, I'm going to fix it up and make it a little better" Takami announced to her.

Oh we I kind heard you guys conversation about the Furious Five and wanting to go there, I would to. Master Shifu could help us with powers." She said looking at her hand summoning electricity through her hands. Ryo was doing the same allowing the dark flow around his entire body and Takami hand fire on his arms. They then thought they same thing as they were taking it in.

"_One day, we'll join the Jade Palace_" they all thought similarly at the same time. Ryo and Skyler then went back to their rooms and went to sleep. except for Takami who was still thinking about what it would feel like to live in the Jade Palace.

_"Somehow, i'll be there, someday" _

**That it for now i hope you liked it. One more chapter to go and Takami, Ryo, and Skyler will be in their teens, alright, peace. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I don't own KFP only Takami, Ryo, Skyler and my other OC's and their abilities. **

**P.S : Takami is now 15 years old, Skyler is now 15 years old, and Ryo is now 16 years, this is the last chapter and this were their journey begins alright enjoy.**

**Ch. 5 Elemental Beginnings **

**_10 years later_**

It was a peaceful day and Takami was Sleeping underneath a tree peacefully. Moments went by and a shadow stood over him . He open my eyes and sat up to see and was still very tired and laid back down. Next Takami caught familiar scent of someone standing over him and it was a fox.

He knew she was there, he just couldn't see her. He was still laying down and was about to get up until Skyler finally showed herself by surprising him by jump out of the tree out of nowhere. Takami then flinched and moved back she started a laughing at him. She changed the most over the years having a teenage girls body now and has a tomboy attitude now.

"Aghh, Dang it that wasn't funny Skyler, I was sleeping"

"Haha Your hopeless for a tiger, anyway i got word that someone is getting adopted, you want to come see"

"No Thanks, if I go they might think I'll burn down the place so no thanks. I'm going to my shed you can go" Takami said walking away.

" Okay, tell Ryo I said hi for me will you" she asked.

"Alright see ya later I guess"

Takami then walked into his room and sat at his desk in the corner. he then began to draw pictures of him, Skyler, and Ryo. A lot has changed since the few years and Takami no longer has the picture of his mother and over time, he forgot about her. he also kept to himself and Ryo often sneak and bring him food to him now because Takami doesn't go to the cafeteria anymore.

**Early in the Jade palace 5 months after the battle with Lord Shen**

"good morning master" The Furious Five and Po said as they sprung out of their rooms.

"Good morning students, and it seems that Po has finally learned to wake up early" Shifu announced.

"Well yeah… so what's up on the agenda today Master " He asked cheerfully as always.

"I'd like to announced that we need new students so were going to Orphanage" Master Shifu explained.

"Are we going to have apprentices" Tigress questioned.

"Yes, we need new students so we can protect this village" Master Shifu explained further.

"So I might get a student" Po asked slightly jumping up and down.

"Yes panda and maybe the others as well" He told the hoping over excited panda.

AWESOME, this is so cool when do we leave" Po asked standing in front of the old master.

"Right now so get ready" He told him walking out of the sleeping quarters along with the Furious Five and Po.

**Bao Gu Orphanage **

Takami was still siting in his room just laying down on my bed thinking, For the past ten years of him being there everyone despised him, called him names , and just through threw stuff at him not just because he was a tiger, but he have the ability to use Pyrokinesis.

Just then someone open his door. he sat up to see who it was and it was Ryo. Ryo also changed over the years. He was now really buff like most wolves. His fur was still blackish gray, his hair now spiky, was wearing a black pants and black shirt and his eyes was blue as the sky.

"Hey T.K, i'm just checking on you bro"

"Well its nothing much, same routine just someone is getting adopted" Takami said turning around.

"I guess we shouldn't get our hopes up"

"I never do" Takami said turning back to his desk. Ryo then had an idea of what to do now.

"Hey Takami, I'm going to go see who's leaving, you what to come Takami"?

"No thanks, i'll stay here, just tell who leaves alright" Takami told him. Ryo then sighed and turned to the door.

"Alright Later T.K"

**15 minutes later**

Of looking around to find out who is leaving Ryo sees Skyler just standing around.

"Hey Sky, do you know who is leaving today of any chance"?

"No, but i heard that the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior is here" She told him. Ryo ears was stood up and his eyes widen surprised they were here.

"WHAT, then what are we waiting for, lets go" Ryo said.

"Wait a minute, hey stop pulling me" Skyler said as they ran to the check in area.

_"Maybe just maybe there here for us"_

Of five minutes of running Ryo and Skyler made it in the Bao Gu office.

" Skyler can you come here please, that goes for you too Ryo" Ms. Fay called.

"Yes" Skyler said cheerfully as possible.

"What" Ryo said slightly annoyed.

"Hello i'm Master Shifu and i'd like to make you my new students in the Jade Palace, do you accept this offer" Master Shifu asked.

"Sure, but were not leaving without our friend" Ryo pointed out.

"Y- Yeah" Skyler agreed.

"Okay, take us to him" Shifu asked.

A few minutes of walking they made it to the room that Tigress used to be in. Shifu opened the door revealing Takami sitting at his desk.

"Are you Takami Skyfang"

"Who wants to now"? he said not turning around.

"I am Master Shifu and i ..." He said but was interrupted by Takami.

"Yeah, and your here to call me the Beast, sorry, i'm busy right now. its not like anyone would adopted a Pyromania like me" He said sadly then putted his head down on the desk.

"No, you are not a maniac, you are just a teenager with amazing abilities, just like them" He said jesturing them to come in.

"Shifu is going to adopted us T.K" She told him.

"Really"He said turning his head slightly.

"Yeah and help us with are powers bro" Ryo said.

"Okay, i'll go, but only to get out of this place" Takami said wanting to get out of Bao Gu.

"Come let us go home" Master Shifu said hold his hand out. Takami then Grabbed and shuck his hand and Takami packed his stuff and grabbed his Soul Sword and exited out of the room. After that, Ryo and Skyler grabbed their stuff and they exited Bao Gu and went to the Jade Palace walking past the memories that they went though and That is were the Elemental Hazard Story began.

**End song: Paper Moon **

I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow  
and hold my breath because what's waiting is a Deadly Night.  
Don't scary, the witch just drew a pumpkin carriage and  
is only reflected in your eyes.

See you in your dreams. Yeah Baby,  
Even if they are nightmares.

Fairy Blue, for you, I shatter the stars  
and use them to adorn the Black Paper Moon.  
Because you believed in me, when you're lost, here I am  
Forever with your soul.  
If I look up, you shine like the moon.

The sweet Crimson Jam  
that fell in the card raised the spell.  
Your Destiny, if you wish for it, no matter the world,  
you can grasp it with those hands.

Don't be confused,  
don't let anyone shatter it.

Fairy Blue you gave me proof to live, a bond called eternity.  
If you call for me, I will find you, My Dear,  
No matter where you are,  
I'll release you from your curse.

I didn't want to believe in anyone, there was a time I was mean,  
but even so, your words have always resounded in my heart.

Fairy Blue, for you, I shatter the stars and adorn the signs.  
When you lose sight of your dreams and get confused,  
please raise your head.

Fairy Blue you gave me proof to live, a bond called confidence.

You aren't alone,  
When you're lost here I am  
Forever with your soul  
because you finally trust in me!

**Song ended**

**That was it, the final Chapter to this story. Thank you of those who read and for the people who reviewed, please R&R, alright until the next story, peace. Paper moon is the soundtrack od soul eater.**


End file.
